There exists a need and desire to remove dissolved oxygen from a variety of liquids. Removal of oxygen can reduce undesired chemical interactions and improve the usability of many liquids. In the case of fuel, de-oxygenated fuel is known to have increased thermal stability. This means that de-oxygenated fuel can absorb more heat, resulting in higher fuel temperature, without forming flow-reducing coke deposits. In gas turbine engines, such a higher heat capacity fuel can enhance low emission fuel systems, can be used as an effective heat sink for engine and aircraft heat loads, and can reduce engine fuel consumption.
Existing oxygen removal systems commonly involve static mixers, which utilize internal obstructions to generate a complex fuel-flow pathway involving mixing vanes and/or barriers. This is required to stir the fuel flow in order ensure proper fuel interaction with de-oxygenation gases or membranes. This can add considerably to the bulk of de-oxygenation systems, may limit flow rates, and thereby limit their application locations. In addition, their complex flow pathways are often susceptible to debris within the fluid/fuel, which can build up and cause blockage of flow.
Overcoming these concerns would be desirable and could allow for a more efficient and adaptable de-oxygenation of fuel at a variety of locations. This, in turn, would allow for an increase in the thermal stability of fuel and an increase in efficiency of systems utilizing such fuel.